


D

by Kittens_secret



Series: Alphabet Challenge [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Arthur is a hypocrite, M/M, Post-Blind Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: Arthur seeks out Danse after blind betrayal.





	D

**Author's Note:**

> DEORDINATION, abnormality or irregularity

Danse opened the door at Listening Point Bravo to see a disheveled Elder. 

“Here to finish the job, Sir? To be honest I expected Nate to hold out a little longer against your questioning.” Danse swung the door wide open to allow the Elder access.

“I shouldn't be here. I should be back on the Prydwen ordering people to nuke this place to hell.” needless of his words he stepped inside.

Danse gently shut the door but before it was fully closed he was slammed against it with the younger man's fists balled in his shirt. “You fucking lied to me, how many years? How many years did you pretend to be my friend? Where is the real Danse?”

Danse held his breath. “I don't know. I never knew, I always thought I was human. I have memories as a child, memories of joining the brotherhood. I never pretended to be your friend Arthur.” 

Arthur slammed him into the door again. “Don't call me that.”

Danse grinned even though his head spun, he had nothing to lose, either Arthur would kill him and putt him out of his misery or he would slowly die in the wasteland. “What? Arthur? Or my friend?”

Arthur growled and tightened his hold on Danse's shirt. “Both, only my friends call me Arthur and you're not my friend. You're an abomination!”

“Then kill me!” Danse yelled out “My only reason for living was the brotherhood, it was everything to me. And all because my name popped up in a stupid computer I was banished from my home. I lost my friends, my family.....my you.”

Arthur backed up a step loosening his grip. “I was never yours.”

Danse looked at him softly. “But you could have been, we were heading there for years neither one of us took the last step. I never had the balls to do this.” Danse leaned forward and brushed his lips against Arthur's, just featherlight but enough to let the man know it wasn't a mistake. 

Arthur wrenched back and put a few feet between him and the man at the door. “How dare you! You...you...you...thing! You monstrocity! How dare you even come close to me! How could anyone ever have feelings for a thing like you? What we were or what we could have been is gone. Never touch me again.” Arthur was fuming, fists clenched at his sides.

Danse sighed and leaned back against the door, “I guess that answers that then.” He pushed himself up and opened the door. “I'll be awaiting the nuke.”

Arthur stormed past and yanked the door out of Danse's hand slamming it behind him.

 

A few days later Danse heard the elevator chime while he was in the shower. “I'll be right out Nate, there's water in the fridge.”

Next thing he knew the shower curtain was pushed back and he was shoved face first into the filthy crumbling tile with a weight behind him, he glanced over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of fur and leather slowly being soaked from the shower head. “Arthur?”

There was a growl as he was pushed further into the wall “Not a word.”

Danse nodded and tried to regulate his breathing as he heard the sound of buckles being undone and wet leather hitting the floor. Soon enough there was nothing but skin pushing him into the wall. Arthur leaned in close. “Soap?” Danse pointed to the side. 

The weight behind him let up as Arthur moved and Danse took the time to take a few deep breaths before he was being pushed back into the corner again. He tensed expecting Arthur to breach him with a finger but it never came, instead, there was slick skin on skin as Arthur rutted up behind him. Danse reached behind him to grab onto Arthur's hips but Arthur intercepted his hands and pinned them to the wall.

“No, no touching,” Arthur growled in his ear keeping his thrusts short and even. Danse huffed out what sounded like a whine but would deny it later.

Arthur shifted and suddenly he was sliding forward against the back of the larger man's balls. This time he did whine as it made his dick jump against the cold shower wall. “Please, please Arthur more.” 

Arthur growled behind him and began thrusting harder. “Are all synth's this demanding and needy? Or just you?”

Danse opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a low moan as Arthur had released one of his hands and grasped his erection. “If I didn't know any better I would say you're a real man, They really were trying to make you guys lifelike. I wonder, will you cum or will you just leak a little oil?” Arthur growled into Danse's ear. 

Danse went to bite back an answer but he couldn't find the words as his knees threatened to give. He had been with others in his time in the waste but none recently and none this rough or demanding. Instead, he leaned back into Arthur and held on as the pressure in his balls increased and he felt them tighten into his body. A couple more strokes and he was there painting the wall of the shower with white. “Well I'll be damned, they did think of everything.” Arthur choked out as he felt his impending orgasm. Five more thrusts was all it took before he was spilling himself between Danse's legs adding to the mess going down the drain. As he came down he released Danse's remaining arm and backed away to the other end of the shower stall. Danse slowly turned around and stared at the other man. 

“I was waiting all week for this place to be blown up and instead you come here to blow your load? I thought I was a monstrosity.”

Arthur glared but it soon fell, he didn't have the energy. “I thought about what you said, you don't know when you were replaced, it could have been when you were a child or even before you joined the brotherhood. All I know is you're my best friend...I've been talking to Nate, he has been helping me see that you being a synth really doesn't change who you are.” Danse struggled to close his mouth, in front of his stood Arthur, not Elder Maxon, it was rare that Arthur dropped the persona, usually, it took a few drinks and many more hours.

“Arthur,” Danse paused to gauge the reaction but when there wasn't an explosion from the other man he continued. “can we continue this conversation outside the shower? This water is getting really cold.” he chuckled as Arthur shivered as if on cue. 

“Yeah.....yeah let's do that.”

Once they were dried off and Arthur dressed in a spare pair of Danse's pants, they were left with a problem. They were now stuck together till Arthur's clothes dried enough he could wear them out. During that time Arthur had been shut away and Elder Maxon took his place, with the set jaw and crossed arms to boot. 

“I guess I'm back to being a monstrosity again.” Danse sighed, at Arthur's silence he nodded then walked out of the room. He had work to do around the base, no use getting into a staring contest with the other man. He paused by the door. “If I'm such a monster...what does that make you?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Arthur bit out.

Danse turned slightly. “You're the one who sought me out, not the other way round.” with that he left the room to go work on the water pump that was making a funny noise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
